phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace's Big Day
|image = Candace shows off her bridemaid's dress.png |caption = Candace wearing her bridesmaid gown and being the wedding planner for Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding. |season = 2 |production = 224B |broadcast = 86 |story = Jennifer Keene |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender |us = February 12, 2010 |international = May 8, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) June 11, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) January 8, 2011 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) |xd = February 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Just Passing Through" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Agent P must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from spraying a partially hydrogenated coconut oil and corn syrup concoction over the entire Tri-State Area to turn lean meats, whole grains, fruits and vegetables into junk food. Meanwhile, Candace is elated at the prospect of being the maid of honor at Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, but when it gets moved to the Flynn's backyard, Phineas and Ferb's creative touches including a massive ice sculpture, threaten to steal the attention from Candace. Episode Summary Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob share the scrapbook of their vacations to South America at the Flynn-Fletcher home. Bob states that he wants to go with someone else on the next trip to the Galapagos -- his wife. He proposes to her in the living room, and she accepts. After Phineas states that it was corny but effective, Mrs. Flynn questions if they will get married in the Galapagos, though Candace selfishly insists that Aunt Tiana told her that she could be the bridesmaid and questions her "needs." Tiana then realizes that Candace is right and agrees that they could get married in the courthouse before they left. Candace once again objects, stating that they should have a real wedding--in the backyard. Linda points out that Candace can't plan a real wedding in a day, but Candace has been planning it since she was ten. When Candace tells her mom and aunt to leave for manicures, Tiana suggests Phineas and Ferb could help. Candace objects, fearing that the boys will go in the wrong direction, however Tiana assures her she could steer them in the right direction. After making some phone calls, Candace tells Phineas and Ferb to plan the grand entrance and Phineas questions where Perry is. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is apparently buying up all the healthy foods, along with unhealthy additives. Doofenshmirtz plans to keep all the healthy food while everyone else is unhealthy thanks to his latest -inator. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz doesn't like the taste of fresh vegetables so he dunks it in additives to make it taste better. This causes him to get unhealthy as he eats heavily glazed veggies and uses up the fuel for his device. He thinks about refilling the vats, but instead passes out in one of the vats. Candace tries to handle all of the arrangements herself and, after seeing the Fireside Girls parachute into the backyard as a trial-run for the actual grand entrance, Candace tells Phineas to get the flowers instead while she orders the cake. She then tells them to "just do it." Phineas is impressed with Candace's management skills and thinks that she should do his wedding, a fact Isabella notes. Candace, trying to do all the arrangements herself, grows more frustrated. Phineas and Ferb show her the wedding flowers, giant Venus fly traps from Tiana and Bob's adventures, and after her head gets stuck in one of their mouths for several seconds, she screams at her mother via phone. Candace asks them to just get some ice, simple normal ice for a simple normal wedding, and lists a bunch of things not to do. Phineas and Ferb build a gigantic ice sculpture with all their adventures on it, including an ice slide and a scorpion whose tail shoots sparkling apple cider. The cake arrives, but it's a mash-up of meats over a live-chicken in a cage. Even Candace's hair and make-up is ruined. Just then, Mom and Tiana return home, and while Linda checks on the men, Candace brings Tiana into the backyard to get the boys in trouble. Instead, Tiana loves everything, even the cake and Candace's hair. Perry chatters to wake up Doofenshmirtz, who escapes his trap by being so fit. However, Doofenshmirtz had enough grease drip off his face to refill his machine. He fires his beam, which melts the giant ice sculpture down so that it looks like Bob and Tiana, causing it to snow and sending the scorpion crashing into his -inator. Instead of a showdown battle, though, Doofenshmirtz is crippled by an upset stomach. Tiana asks what happened to the ice sculpture, but Phineas and Ferb sing a song for Tiana about to walk down the aisle to Bob. Once the song is over, Linda points out that Candace forgot the most important part of the wedding: a justice of the peace to marry the couple. Transcript Songs *''Wedding Adventure'' End Credits Second verse of Wedding Adventure . Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Ferb also sings most of the lines in Wedding Adventure Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Jumps through Major Monogram's screen, while he is singing "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!". Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Isabella intercepts Ferb making a note about Phineas's wedding, obviously intending to be the bride in the future. *If Phineas's line "I'm gonna have her plan my wedding" is true, he intends on getting married in the future. But to whom he wants to marry remains uncertain. *Buford, Baljeet and Django make a cameo during the singing of Wedding Adventure. *This episode confirms that the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated main building has at least 40 stories. Note: the elevator has buttons going up to 45. *Candace breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera and saying "Not you! You hang up!" *First time Phineas and Ferb's Invention hit Doofenshmirtz' Inator. *First time that Candace has her hair tied up for almost the entire episode. Production Information * Described on the Crushable website (formerly the Disney Society) as a "healthy lifestyles episode". Errors * Candace tells Linda and Tiana to get up-dos and French manicures., but in the wedding, their hair is not tied up at all. Tiana wears a veil with her hair down. * After Candace puts on her bridesmaid outfit, she has two eyelashes. Later in the episode, she had only one eyelash, however this was probably done on purpose to exaggerate her wedding plans breakdown. * While Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. is seen on screen, the little pole in the middle is gone, but the next time it's there again. * When Candace tells the boys what shouldn't they do, Ferb's shirt's button isn't colored in. *When Isabella jumps from the helicopter, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform, yet when she slides down the ice sculpture with Ginger, she is wearing her signature look, but when "Wedding Adventure" plays, she yet seen again in her uniform, but when "Hamster-chasing" is said, she is seen again in her regular clothes, then when "Your marriage is the adventure of your life" is sung, she is seen in her Fireside Girl clothes yet again. * When the camera zooms in on Doofenshmirtz's hand holding the oil-coated broccoli, his hand is its usual pale color, but when the camera zooms out, it's green again. *In some shots, the signs that say "Corn Syrup" and "Coconut Oil" are gray instead of yellow. *Before Doofensmirtz falls asleep you can see part of his body but when he wakes up you can't. *In the song, while Isabella is bungee-jumping, her top is all orange instead of orange and white, like in "At the Car Wash". Continuity *Sixth episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace"). *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is riding in the elevator, the elevator music is Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *Moments before Perry enters his lair, Monogram is shown singing "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!". *The "Vague" magazine Aunt Tiana shows Candace was first seen in the episode "Run Away Runway". *Candace mentions a 'Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Taffeta', a nod to "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *Tiana is getting married to Captain Bob Webber, who first appeared in "The Lake Nose Monster". *Perry and Doofenshmirtz did some "mixing it up a little". ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Linda is wearing the same dress on her anniversary. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *According to Dan Povenmire, "Tiana is actually named after my sister Tiana. I named Mom after my sister, Linda, and I only felt it was fair to create another﻿ character for the other one so she wouldn't feel left out. Disney movie Princess and the Frog having a Tiana was just a happy accident." *The Venus fly traps looks like the evil plants from "Atlantis". * Mount Kilimanjaro is mentioned again ("What Do It Do?") *"Aw, nuts!", the line Adyson says in Fireside Girl Jamboree, is said again by Candace. *This is the second time Candace is seen wearing a petticoat, the first time being in "Lights, Candace, Action!". *Ferb wears the same glasses as in "My Ride From Outer Space" ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Allusions *'Indiana Jones' - During the song Wedding Adventure, Milly wears an outfit that looks like Indiana Jones' outfit. *'Geico' - Candace states that she doesn't want to save money on car insurance, a reference to a series of commercials in which a person receives a phone call about saving money on car insurance. *'Vogue' - Aunt Tiana shows Candace a Vague magazine, a reference to Vogue. *'The Buzz on Maggie' - Candace's hairdo and dress are similar to Maggie's look in "Bugtillion". *'Harry Houdini' - The way Perry escapes from his trap is similar to a Harry Houdini trick. *'Audrey II' - In the beginning of the episode, the two are seen running through a jungle of Venus Fly-Traps looking plants. These plants look like Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *'The Simpsons' - The way Perry presses all the elevator buttons and leave Doofenshmirtz going floor to floor is similar to a prank Bart did when the family went to Washington D.C. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * John Larroquette as Uncle Bob * Megan Hilty as Aunt Tiana References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn